Luck of the Irish
by InsomniaticNightmares
Summary: Sam's little cousin Jayden is going to be a new student and McKinley High. Ups and downs will test her relationship with a certain Irish boy.. rated T just to be safe.


"Thank you guys for coming out! Here's my last song of this evening's fesitvities, it's called Brighter Than The Sun, and it's written by the lovely Colby Caillet. Here we go!"

I started strumming my guitar, swaying back and forth as I did so. My white sundress spun around me and I saw my cousin standing in the back of the huge white wedding tent. His name was Sam,and he's my best friend. He was standing there with a few of his friends from his school, the one I'd be attending in the fall.

_Stop me on the corner_  
><em>I swear you hit me like a vision<em>  
><em>I, I, I wasn't expecting<em>  
><em>But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?<em>  
><em>Don't you blink you might miss it<em>  
><em>See we got a right to just love it or leave it<em>  
><em>You find it and keep it<em>  
><em>Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say<em>

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_  
><em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky<em>  
><em>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<em>

Sam and his friends were smiling and swaying along to the song, one of them,who I knew as Finn,was even singing along!

_I never seen it, but I found this love I'm undefeated_  
><em>You better leave, I'm … better than anything I've ever had<em>  
><em>Cause you're so damn beautiful read it<em>  
><em>It's time and deliver it let's seal it<em>  
><em>Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and molly and reggae<em>  
><em>And it ain't every day you get the chance to say<em>

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_  
><em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky<em>  
><em>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<em>

_Everything is like a way out, cause we … shine down_  
><em>Even when the light's out but I can see you glow<em>  
><em>Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after<em>  
><em>Never felt this way before, ain't … this way before<em>

_I swear you hit me like a vision_  
><em>I, I, I wasn't expecting<em>  
><em>But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?<em>

_Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart_  
><em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky<em>  
><em>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah<em>  
><em>Oho, yeah, oho<em>  
><em>Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart<em>  
><em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart<em>  
><em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart<em>  
><em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart<em>  
><em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>brighter than the sun.<em>

I bowed and waved to the crowd of wedding-goers and hopped offstage,slinging my guitar around my back. I walked over to Sam and the other guys.

"Saw you singing along Finn, didn't think you knew that song." I teased. Finn blushed.

"Rachel makes me listen to girly stuff in the car. It's embarrassing." He muttered,a dark flush spreadingg across his cheeks. I grinned at him.

"Sammy,who are these other fine fellows?" I asked, gathering my long black hair over my shoulder and starting to braid it.

"Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman,who if you touch I'm sure you'll contract some sort of STD, Kurt Hummel,and Rory Flannigan."

"Hi fellas." I smiled, looking at each one of them. No doubt about it, Noah Puckerman was a sexy beast. Kurt was a cute babyface,Mike Chang was extremely hot..Rory Flannigan. Cute.

"Hi," He grinned, his white teeth and the sparkle in his eye nearly blinding me.

"My boy Rory here is Irish." Noah tossed his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Oh,yeah? Say 'Jayden is the prettiest girl in Lima'" I teased.

"Jehden is de prettiest girl in Lima," He laughed. My eyes widened. His accent...it made him 10 times hotter.

"Say something in Gaelic. Pretty please." I smiled at him. Rory laughed again.

"Mo ghrá go léir, mo shaol go léir." He said. I felt my insides turn to goo, and my eyes felt droopy. His accent made me sleepy,in such a good way. I decided to tell him this.

"That was incredible. What does it mean?" I asked,snapping out of my trance.

"It means,'All my love, all my life.'" He grinned. "One of my favorite sayings,y'know."

I nodded,unable to say anything else.

"Do ye go to McKinley?" He asked as the other guys went to go find some drinks.

I should probably introduce myself,before we get farther into this tale. My full name is Jayden Talia Thorne. I'm almost 17 years old, and I will be going into 11th grade at McKinley. I have very dark red hair, almost purple. I dyed it a few days ago. I have green eyes, and I'm about 5'6. And I sing. Duh.

"Not yet, I start there in the fall." I replied,playing with my braid. "Are you in the glee club with Sam?"

"Yes ma'am, so are the other guys." He nodded,tucking his hands into the white jeans he had on. Let me tell you,the boy could dress. White jeans, a black v-neck, and a white vest overtop. Plain red converse covered his feet. I had black converse on my feet. I decided to bring it up.

"We're shoe twins." I grinned up at him. He laughed and pointed at our feet.

"No,you have black ones on!"

"Fraternal twins then, smarty pants." I joked,sticking my tongue out.

"Yer tongue is pierced?" Rory asked, his eyes widening. "Did it hurt?"

"Nah, I'd show you the one that hurt the most but it would be innappropriate to lift my dress at someone else's wedding." I smirked. Rory's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Yer a strange girl, Jayden."

"Perv, I was talking about my belly button!" I laughed,poking his arm.

"Ey, watch the muscles,yeah?" Rory looked wounded,rubbing where I poked him. "Where else have you got piercin's?"

"My tongue,bellybutton, and a few different parts on my ears." I showed him my tragus, my conch and my cartilage.

"Ouch, none of them hurt?" He asked as the others guys came back over.

"Nope!" I said, grabbing my drink from Sam.

"Hey,slow down Jay. No drunkies and removing certain articles of clothing and flicking them at strangers at this wedding, kay?" Sam laughed,putting his hand on my shoulder.

"That was one time!" I insisted,pouting.

"I'd kill someone to see that," Puck smirked. I rolled my eyes. Ew. Sexy. But ew.

"Cool it, Puck." Sam sneered. Kurt grabbed my hand.

"Come on, my jam is on and none of these deadbeats will dance!" He exclaimed,pulling me onto the dance floor. Lovegame by Lada Gaga was playing,one of my favorites. Kurt and I danced like crazy, I admired him for not giving a hoot about what people thought. He was fabulous.

AFter that song, we walked back over to the other guys,totally out of breath.

"This girl is my new best friend," Kurt giggled,hooking his arm through mine.

"I saw her first," Rory joked,taking my other arm.

"You're both great. But I'm my own best friend," I teased back,bumping Kurt's hip with my own. "Sammy, when are we going home?"

"I was gonna leave now actually-"

"No! I wanna stay," I pouted.

"I can drive her home after..." Puck smirked.

"Puck," Finn warned.

"No problem,Sam, I'll drive her home." Damian said politely,smiling at Sam then at me. I smiled back. Gentlemanly. Not quite what I was used to, but I'm sure I could certainly get used to this.

"You be careful with my little cousin,you hear me Irish?" Sam warned jokingly.

"Aye, I promise. I'll be the perfect gentleman." Rory grinned,putting up his hands in surrender.

"And if he's not, I'll let you kick the shit out of him Sammy."

"Deal!" Sam laughed, pecking my head. "See you tomorrow, Jay."

"Bye!" I waved as he left with Puck,Kurt and Finn.

The song Save the Last Dance for Me by Michael Buble came on, and the bride,me and Sam's cousin, and her new husband began a fast little salsa-waltz type thing.

"You dance,Irish Creme?" I asked,nudging him.

"Er-not very well..." He trailed off. He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because I had dragged him by his wrist to the dance floor,where other couples had started to dance aswell.

"Jayden, I'm not sure if-"

"Hold your horses. I'll show you." I laughed. I put one of his hands on my waist and took his other one,placing my other hand on his shoulder. "One,two,three. One,two,,two,three. See? Not so bad." I smiled up at him.

"I'm more of an Irish stepper,y'know." He laughed as he twirled me around,the skirt of my dress fanning and rippling out at my hips. "So what song are you gonna sing when you audition for Glee club?" He asked as I returned to my position and we kept stepping one,two,three.

"I'm not sure. I have til next week to think about it. Maybe something by Taylor Swift or something." I shrugged.

"Ah,girly stuff. Figures." Rory joked,twirling me again.

"Hey! I'm not all the girly, don't be so quick to judge." I laughed as the song ended. "You're a pretty good dancer."

A light pink flush rose to his cheeks and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. We danced a few more times,sat around and ate lots of fruit,and by the time the wedding bash ended it was nearly 1 AM.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rory asked,standing from his chair. He brushed crumbs off his jeans as I stood.

"Sure am. I didn't mean to keep you out so late," I told him as we waved goodbye to everyone and headed to the parking lot. Rory apparently drives a litrle black Honda civic.

"M'lady," he grins,opening the door. I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

I just laughed and patted his shoulder before hopping into the passenger seat. He closed the door and ran around to the driver's side,climbing in.

"I'll make you a deal, Irish. Since you ever so kindly opened the door for me, I get the pick the radio station."

"First timers in my car don't pick the music!Rory's Road Rule!"

"Well,I'm an exception. Sorry." I shrugged,smirking at him. He sighed and started the car. I switched through a bunch of stations before settling on the one that was playing an ABBA song.

"Really,Jayden,ABBA?" Rory sighed,going to switch the channel.

"HEY! Don't dare touch that button!" I yelled,grabbing his finger and holding onto it. I held his finger for a long time, glaring everytime he tried to take it back.

"Jayden, I need my finger," He laughed. "What if I have to pick my nose or something?"

I burst out laughing and let go of his finger,shaking my head. "Ew, Irish. Ew."

"I'm just being honest! Now tell me where your adress is."

"54 North Heights, take the next right." We pulled up in front of my house a few minutes later. I opened the door,just about to put my foot onto the pavement.

"Wait! I uh.. I want your number," Rory blushed,handing me his phone. I blushed too. "For,uh.. if you needed someone to show you around.."

All I could do was smile as I typed in 'Jayden The Boss' as the name,then my number. I turned the phone around and took my own picture for the display. I smiled real big, giving a thumbs up. Rory was laughing at me, his hands resting on the steering wheel.

"Thanks for the ride, Irish. See you around." I gave his phone back and stepped out of the car, closing the door. I walked around the front of the car,then broke into a skip,swinging my guitar case. I looked over my shoulder and waved,a grin on my face.

I cannot wait to start school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hi my loves!

i decided to start this new story. ive been thinking about it for a long time, im still working on my eli story, but im a little stuck on what to write. a new chapter of that will be out sooner or later. i became inspired for this story because of my mom. she was diagnosed with cancer this past monday, so this story will have a plotline similar to whats been going on in my life.

hope you guys like. 3


End file.
